Warm and Real and Alive
by arysa13
Summary: Archie gets in a fight with Reggie and Betty tends to his wounds.


Betty is at Reggie's school's-out-for-the-summer party for all of three minutes before things get out of hand. She walks in the front door, says hi to Archie and Reggie as she walks past them, and heads off to find Veronica. She makes it to the kitchen before she hears a huge commotion coming from the room she'd just walked through. She rushes back into the living room just in time to see Reggie tackle Archie to the ground.

A crowd surrounds them, most looking like they're having the time of their lives watching this fight go down. Betty looks aghast. She spots Veronica a few people to her left and pushes through the crowd to get to her.

"What's going on?" Betty asks.

"They're fighting," Veronica says. She looks like she can't decide whether she should try and stop them or just enjoy the free entertainment.

"I can see that," Betty huffs. "What happened?"

"No idea," Veronica says. "I was in the hall when it started."

Archie now has Reggie pinned to the ground. Reggie takes a swing and his fist collides with Archie's face, sending him sprawling. Betty gasps, her hands flying to her mouth. She rushes over to Archie's side just as Reggie looks as if he's about to get another hit in.

"Stop it!" Betty yells at him. Reggie lowers his arm reluctantly.

"He started it," Reggie says petulantly. Betty curls her lip at him in disgust.

"Fuck you, Reggie," Archie spits, sitting up.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Andrews," Reggie growls. Betty rolls her eyes.

"Come on," she says to Archie, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you home."

"You don't have to come," Archie tells her. "Stay and enjoy the party."

"Don't be ridiculous," Betty snorts. She gives Reggie a withering look as she leads Archie outside. She tries to get Archie to use her to lean on but he brushes her off.

"I'm fine," he swears, once they're outside. He's looking a little ashamed of himself now.

"Archie," Betty says sternly. "I'm taking you home."

Archie sighs. "Okay."

* * *

Betty drives him home and accompanies him inside. Archie collapses onto the couch in the living room, and Betty sits herself down beside him.

"Show me where it hurts," Betty says. Archie points to his jaw where Reggie had cracked his fist against his face. "Let me get some ice."

Betty heads to the kitchen and finds a packet of frozen peas in the freezer. Wrapping it in a dish towel she returns to the living room. She smiles a little at Archie sitting on the couch looking like a petulant child. She carries the frozen peas over to him and sits back down on the couch beside him, their knees brushing.

"Here," she says softly, pressing the peas to Archie's jaw. Archie winces but doesn't pull away. In the silence, Betty becomes aware of how intimate this is. Their knees touching, her hands on his face. He's looking at her so intently, Betty feels she can hardly meet his eye. She clears her throat to take her mind off their proximity.

"So, did you start the fight?" she asks. Archie grimaces.

"No," he says. Betty gives him a disbelieving look. "Well, I threw the first punch," Archie concedes. "But he deserved it."

"I don't doubt it," Betty smiles. She knows Archie wouldn't punch somebody unprovoked, not even Reggie. "So, what did he say?"

"What?"

"To provoke you. What did Reggie say?"

"Why does that matter?" Archie asks, suddenly avoiding her gaze.

"Archie," Betty says. "Why are you being weird? What did he say?"

"I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

Archie hesitates. "It was about you."

"Me?" Betty frowns. "Well now you have to tell me what he said. That's best friend law."

"It's not like I'm trying to protect _him_ ," Archie scoffs.

"It's sweet that you want to protect me," Betty says, her heart fluttering. "Tell me what he said."

Archie groans. "Fine," he huffs. "You walked into the party, with your hair all… like that," he gestures. Betty smooths her free hand over her loose curls self-consciously. "No, it looks nice," Archie assures her.

"You punched him because he insulted my hair?" Betty asks, confused. Archie shakes his head.

"He said you look much better when you don't have your hair in _that stupid ponytail_. His words, not mine," Archie says. Betty waits for him to continue. It's a backhanded compliment, sure, but not exactly worth punching someone over. "So I said I liked your ponytail," Archie continues. Betty wonders if she imagines that his cheeks are tinged red as he admits this part.

Archie swallows, hesitant to continue.

"Archie?" Betty prompts. "What did Reggie say?"

"I can't repeat it," Archie says, sounding disgusted.

"Just give me the general idea," Betty says. Archie breathes out dramatically.

"Fine," he says. "He said your ponytail would be great to hold onto while you uh…" he trails off, closing his eyes. "While you sucked his dick."

Betty laughs. Archie looks surprised. "You think it's funny?" he asks, bewildered.

"I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled to have Reggie walking around saying things like that about me," Betty says. "But it is ludicrous that Reggie thinks there's any hope in hell of me _ever_ going anywhere near his dick."

Archie grins, finally seeing the humour in the situation. "So I guess there was no need to punch him then, huh?"

"Probably not," Betty agrees. "But you were right, he did deserve it." She smiles. "And thank you for defending my honour."

"You're welcome," Archie says, his voice low and gravelly, his eyes not leaving hers. Betty laughs nervously and glances down.

"How does your jaw feel now?" she asks, removing the frozen peas from Archie's face.

"Hurts," Archie admits. Betty traces her thumb across his jaw, looking for signs of damage. She pretends she can't feel his eyes on her.

"It will probably bruise, but at least it isn't broken," she says, her fingers lingering on his face a little too long before she drops them. She settles back against the couch and Archie does the same, their shoulders touching.

"Sorry I wrecked your night," Archie says. "You don't have to stay here with me. You can go back and enjoy the party if you want."

"You didn't wreck my night," Betty assures him. "I didn't want to go to that party anyway. I'd much rather be here with you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, Arch," she smiles. She glances at him to find him looking at her. She swallows.

"Me too," he says. Her eyes flick to his lips. He leans in slightly, hesitant, his eyes on her mouth. When she doesn't pull away he leans in closer, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. Betty's eyes flutter closed as his lips come down on hers. When he kisses her, she melts into him. Warmth spreads through her body, and she sighs happily against his lips.

Archie deepens the kiss and Betty reaches for him, fisting her hands in his shirt, pulling him closer. His tongue brushes across her lips before sliding into her mouth. Betty pushes against him, kissing him back, needing him closer. Archie moves his hand from her face to her waist, pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her harder.

Betty's head swims. She's aware of nothing but the feel of Archie's lips against hers, of his tongue in her mouth, the thudding of her heart, and the growing awareness of how much she wants him. She wants him to touch her all over, and she can feel the growing need with every second that he kisses her. She finds herself shifting towards him, still kissing him as she moves to straddle him. His hand slide underneath her top and she grinds down against him, finding him hot and hard beneath her, hard for _her,_ filling her with want.

"Archie," she murmurs, just pulling away enough to speak. He kisses her again. "I want you so much," she tells him.

"I want you too," he replies, his voice hoarse. When their lips meet again, she can feel the electricity between sizzling between them. "We should go to my room," he says, pressing his lips against her jaw.

"Uh huh," Betty agrees. She slides off his lap and he gets up from the couch. Archie grabs her hand and leads her upstairs. Her heart thunders in her chest as she thinks about what's about to happen. She's going to have sex with Archie. Archie Andrews, boy next door, her best friend, love of her life. She had been beginning to think this would never happen. She can't help smiling as the two of them hurry upstairs, hand in hand.

They reach Archie's room and Betty manages to shut the door a split second before Archie's kissing her again. She laughs lightly as she kisses him back. Archie stumbles backwards towards his bed, pulling Betty with him. Betty tugs at his shirt and he helps her lift it off him. Her stomach churns at the sight of his bare chest. She drags her hands up his abs and chest, feeling every muscle. She pushes him down onto the bed. He falls backwards, sitting up slightly on his elbows, waiting for her to join him.

Betty toys with the bottom of her top before slowly pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Archie watches her, enraptured, his eyes wide, like he can't quite believe this is happening. Betty smirks at him as she undoes the button on her jeans, then carefully peels them off, leaving her in her underwear. She then crawls onto the bed on top of him, kissing his chest and up his neck to his mouth. Archie groans.

Betty grinds down against the bulge in his jeans, making him groan again. She reaches between them to undo his jeans and he sits up to help her tug them off and throw them to the floor. Betty straddles him, kissing him messily. She can feel a thudding between her legs, growing stronger and stronger. Archie reaches behind her to unclip her pink bra, and she lets it fall from her chest, exposing her breasts to him. She slides it off her arms and throws it away, and Archie's mouth trails hotly across her breast. Being like this with him, having his mouth on her, having him desire her, it's exhilarating. She's not sure she's ever felt more alive.

Archie's mouth closes over a nipple and he sucks, eliciting a moan from Betty. It sends shockwaves straight to her core. She sneaks a hand between them, slipping her fingers into her panties to touch herself. Her slit is slick with her juices. Archie follows her hand with one of his own, his other arm is kept wrapped around her to keep her steady. Betty removes her own hand and lets Archie take over. His rough fingers find her clit easily and his touch sends currents pulsing through her body. That, combined with his tongue sliding across her nipple, is almost enough to send her over the edge.

"Archie," she whines, his name falling off her lips. He moves his fingers away from her clit, further down to her entrance, inserting his index finger inside her. Betty rocks against him, flinging her head back, tiny sounds of ecstasy escaping her lips as she chases her climax. She comes with Archie fingers inside her, closing her eyes, her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

"Oh my god," she murmurs as she comes down. "Archie," she pants. Fuck. Archie Andrews just fingered her to climax. And god, she wants more. "Fuck me, Archie," she tells him.

Archie doesn't need to be told twice. He flips her over so her back is on the bed, so suddenly it leaves her breathless for a second. He pulls his underwear off, revealing his large, swollen cock. Betty bites her lip in anticipation. God, she wants him inside her. Archie goes to his nightstand and rummages around until he pulls out a condom. He rolls it onto his cock then turns his attention back to Betty. She lets him drag her panties down her legs until she's as naked as he is.

Archie positions himself over her and she spreads her legs for him. He kisses her as his cock enters her, slowly stretching her until he's buried inside her. She whimpers a little, desperate for this. Archie pulls out a little before thrusting into her again, and then again and again, over and over.

Betty comes again before he does, and then they're both spent, panting heavily, lying beside each other on Archie's bed.

"Wow," Archie says breathlessly. "Maybe I should get punched by Reggie more often."

"You think I had sex with you because you got punched?" Betty laughs, turning on her side to face him.

"I thought battle scars were sexy," Archie grins.

"Please," Betty rolls her eyes. "I had sex with you because you punched Reggie," she jokes. "I've got a thing for guys with a hero complex."

Archie's grin fades to a soft smile. "Well, I had sex with you because I really really wanted to. Like a lot."

"Me too," Betty agrees. She kisses him again.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Archie asks.

Betty nods.


End file.
